As an iron type golf club, there are iron clubs mainly used for shots in a fairway, a rough, a bunker, and the like, as well as a tee shot in a short hole (par 3 hole) and the like. Also there are utility clubs that have a head whose shape is similar to the shape of an iron head.
In the iron head, a portion from a face part to a hosel part that is made of a stainless steel, a carbon steel, various alloys, or the like is widely used.
The iron head has a face surface that hits a ball and a sole surface that faces the ground. The hosel part is provided on a heel side of the head. A shaft is inserted into the hosel part and firmly adhered by a firmly adhering method such as adhesive agent.
An iron type golf club head that has a projection part that is a shape in which a sole side of the head is protruded rearward has a gravity center that is low, and a distance (gravity center depth) from a face surface of the head to the gravity center that is long. The iron type golf club head having such a projection part tends to be preferred by powerless players.
In Patent documents 1 and 2, an iron head is disclosed that has a recess part in a crossing corner part of an upper surface of a sole part and a reverse surface of a face part, the recess part being recessed toward a face surface.